Realm of Dragons
by Eternal.Winter.Sleep
Summary: Real life AU set in roughly present day, with the exception of successful Virtual Reality games. There will be language, and at a later date smut. This is Yaoi so if that offends you then please do not read. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NOR ITS CHARACTERS PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

Levi got home from his idiotic job of an evening manager at a local grocery store. He had recently been able to purchase a used Virtual Reality visor that functioned during sleep and was looking forward to his first attempt at using it. The game it contained was a fantasy based game similar to Dungeons and Dragons, named Realm of Dragons. He stripped from his work clothes and threw on some flannel pajama pants before scarfing down a slice of cold pizza. He grabbed the visor from its charger and slipped it over his eyes as he crawled into bed. Once under the covers he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into Virtual Reality.

_"Welcome to Realm of Dragons. Please select your race." _A voice echoed across the darkness as a screen appeared listing them off. "Uh, just want to be human." Levi says and it selects it for him _"Race selected, race human, generating avatar now." _ The selection screen vanishes and a pixilated image appears. All that Levi can make out is that it is his height and it is human. It slowly de-pixilates and shows exactly what he looks like._ "Would you like to use this avatar or would you like to make changes?" _A new screen appears and the box shows "YES" and "NO" Levi selects yes "_Please make your changes." _ The voice calls out and Levi makes his Avatar Taller and makes sure his hair is correct before selecting done. He left his name as his username to make it simple. _"Welcome, Levi. You will now enter the Realm of Dragons." _

_The darkness fades and a brilliant light temporarily blinds Levi. As his vision clears he is in a small village surrounded by large conifer trees. There are NPCs bustling around the village and a few other beginners are trying to gain their bearings in the realm. Levi stretches and does a few basic exercises to adjust the movements before setting off to begin his advancement Quests to leave the town. It's a long tedious process but he finishes it with time to spare to explore and make his way to the first city outside the starting area. It is large and vast and is a popular stopping point for even higher level characters. The city is Dragon Keep. Its history is that while it started as a strong hold after the conflict with the neighboring kingdoms ended it became expanded and made into a city, the new buildings surrounding the original keep. _

Levi had saved enough of his starting money plus his quest rewards to purchase himself proper clothing consisting of black cloth pants, a white shirt and black vest, and a white Cravat. He went to a Trainer and received his quest to become a ranger and set off to complete it. He had to go gather supplies to create a bow, and some arrows, the follow up quest being to use said bow and arrows to kill 4 boars and 5 wolves. It was tedious, because he didn't like getting dirty and had to stay out of reach of the wolves and boars, which meant climbing trees and launching an aerial attack. It took longer than expected to complete his mission and it was entering evening when more monstrous creatures spawn, such as large spiders. Levi quickly made his way back into town to complete his task and was officially made a ranger. His reward was a cloak and a higher quality bow, which he accepted gladly.

Levi wondered looking for quests that he could accomplish at his level when he was knocked flat on his back with a younger man on top of him. The younger man looked up, chestnut hair falling just above his intense blue green eyes "Oh shit! Sorry man!" He quickly stands and helps Levi out of the dust. The young man stands at Levi's height and has tan skin, and pointed ears. He has a long sword and dagger on his hips and is wearing leather armor. "I didn't realize you were there. I'm trying to find some people to help me with a quest and was in a hurry! I'm Rogue Titan, Are you just starting out too?" he inquires. Levi nods curtly and dusts himself off. "You would do well to watch where you are going Rogue." He snorts "What quest are you trying to do?" Rogue grins "Well, It's a quest to go find the king spider and kill him It doesn't matter what level you are as long as you have a balanced party. I'm a warrior, my sister is well, also a warrior and my friend is a healer. All we are missing is ranged damage." He grins "and, judging from that bow across your back you are a ranger? Please join out group. The reward is soooo worth it!" Levi rolls his eyes "I was looking for something to do so I suppose this will have to do."

Rogue grins and drags Levi with him to the eastern gate where a black haired girl dawning a red scarf awaits, and a blonde haired boy are waiting. "Rogue! You found someone? Fantastic!" The blonde grins "I'm a Cleric, You can call me Zeicai." He holds his hand out. He is also of elven nature as is the black haired girl who simply glares at Levi tugging her scarf up over her mouth. Zeicai sighs "That is Brynn. She is a bit anti-social but, once you get to know her she is nice." Levi nods slowly. Rogue looks over "Wait, what is your name? You never gave it." He stares, to which Levi responds simply with a roll of his eyes "Just call me Levi." He says "Now, let's get this over with." Rogue nods and hurries off leaving the others to catch up quickly as they ventured into the darkest part of the forest.

* * *

Awesome! Well, I'm pretty sure you can guess who is who in this, if not well…. Too bad you have to wait to find out :D My base Idea for this appeared after my friend told me about a prototype virtual reality visor being created by Sony -fangasm- And I had been working on a fan fiction at the time and it gave me the idea for this. This is my first pairing Fan fiction so please leave a review on what you think. ~Shiro~


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own Shingeki no kyojin nor its characters. Please enjoy

* * *

Rogue, Zeicai, Brynn, and Levi venture deep into the Forbidden Woods and it is surprisingly quiet as they venture further. "Be Careful…." Rogue whispers "We could get ambushed by spiders." He looks around paranoid. Zeicai laughs "We will be ready for when they do; Brynn is scouting and will let us know when something shows itself." Rogue snorts "Well, You're letting your guard down, meaning you're the first to go Zeicai!" Zeicai tries to keep from doubling over in laughter "If you say so." Levi just sighs at their antics and keeps an eye behind them.

After about 15 minutes of walking he comes to a stop "Oi, shitty brats. Shut up and stop moving" He says and looks around drawing his bow and notching an arrow and drops to a knee. "We are surrounded." Titan quickly draws his long sword and Brynn grabs the broad sword from his place on her back. Zeicai begins preparing a light spell to illuminate the top of his staff and as soon as it lights four horse sized spiders launch themselves out from the brush and one takes an arrow directly to one of its large eyes. Brynn and Rogue begin to attack, Brynn skillfully loping off their legs and Rogue finishing them off. Levi easily blinds the spiders, as more swarm from the trees around them and he continues until he runs out of arrows. He swears loudly and moves to retrieve an arrow from one of the corpses as the last spider keeping its sight launches itself in Levi's direction. Rogue runs over and slices its body in half just as Levi had notched his next arrow.

Zeicai slumps and uses his staff to support him "We won. Fantastic" Rogue throws a fist up in the air "Alright! Our first horde attack and no one was injured!" He grins like a kid at Christmas "want some help gathering your arrows Levi?" Levi shrugs his shoulders slightly and goes about dislodging the arrows from the heads of the spiders. "Ugh… Absolutely disgusting…" he mutters and takes out a cloth cleaning them quickly and placing them back into his quiver. Rogue holds out several more haphazardly cleaned off. Levi sighs and cleans them properly before adding them back to the quiver. He adjusts it back to his waist and looks at them. "Ready?" He asks as he begins walking again not waiting for an answer.

Brynn glares at Levi and follows with Rogue and Zeicai following next to her. She looks at them "I'm sure we would be fine without the shorty with us. Let's get rid of him." She whispers. Zeicai shakes his head "Levi was great in that fight. He might be bad tempered, but he does what he is supposed to." He points out. Rogue nods excitedly in agreement "Did you see how fast those arrows where flying? He was amazing!" He grins "Levi has to stick with us, it will be best for the group I think." He nods. Brynn looks away pulling the scarf over her mouth. "Fine… but if this keeps up he may end up dead." She grumbles.

The four adventurers reach a large cave entrance, and there is a system alert that they are at their quest location. Brynn takes the lead and Zeicai follows close behind, a light illuminating his staff. Rogue follows and Levi brings up the rear. Zeicai looks around worried as it is deathly silent all but for their foot falls. A bat flies down over their heads screeching and he yelps startled and flumbles with his staff. Rogue snickers and Brynn who had tensed just shakes her head exasperatedly "It's just a bat. Not even one that can hurt you." Zeicai looks down "It just startled me is all. It was so quiet what do you expect." Brynn holds her hand up for silence and listens looking around. There is soft skittering getting closer when a spider, a few sizes larger than the ones they previously encountered, rounds the corner ahead. It is alone, and it stops a few feet away. Rogue readies his blade and Zeicai takes a few steps back falling behind everyone in the party. The spider rears up and spits venom at them, and everyone scatters. Brynn races forward and lops off one of its forelegs and Rogue lets loose a battle cry as he charges forward. The spider skirts away and goes up the wall just out of their reach and attempt to enrapture one of the party in webbing, it doesn't succeed but does succeed in making Rogues sword stick to the ground. Levi launches an arrow while it is focused on attempting to capture the warriors and takes out part of its vision. It falls off the wall from shock and gives Brynn the chance to finish it while it regains itself.

Rogue is trying desperately to remove his sword from the web however it doesn't appear to be working. Zeicai comes over inspecting it "I think you may not be able to remove it without the spiders' venom. I read that some of the creatures here are like that. Levi walks over to the spiders' corpse and takes out a knife and carefully removes the venom sac and walks over. He punctures it and lets it drip onto the web and allows the sword to be pulled free then puts the remainder into a vial. Rogue slaps him on the back "Thanks! No one was hurt right? Then let's go!" Levi rolls his eyes and Brynn resumes the lead of the group.

After about five minutes of twists, turns, and arguing about what way to go they hear a voice calling out quietly from just a few feet down a side tunnel "Hey, I hear footsteps… come help me" "Valen what if it's just spiders?" "Then let's ask them to get us down. Damn it Marcello, They are human footsteps. I can tell." Rogue frowns "I know those voices…." He hurries down the hall, Brynn, Zeicai and Levi following.

It is a lit area from an opening in the cave and there are two men trapped in webbing. One with a cropped hair cut, a sandy brown, the other dark haired with an undercut, tan, and freckled. They look away from each other, then look startled. "You guys?!" The sandy haired person exclaims. Rogue starts laughing clutching his stomach "Oh, Oh this is great. Ditched us back at the city then got stuck eh Valen?" He grins. Marcello frowns and looks at Valen "You said they would meet us here…." Valen looks away "Okay so maybe I lied. Now help us down" He says. Rogue shakes his head "Only if you say I'm better then you and you become my servant" Valen pales "Hey, be reasonable!" Rogue grins "Well, I guess you don't want to be freed then." Zeicai thumps Rogue in the head with his staff "Just get the venom and get them down. They will have to join us anyway." He points out. Rogue grumbles and looks at Levi "Did you keep the venom or get rid of it?" He asks. Levi pulls out the vial and holds it out silently. Rogue takes it and carefully dumps it around the trapped men freeing them.

Valen and Marcello quickly get away from the webbing and each take out a dagger to scrape the residual web off and toss the now ruined daggers aside. "So, who is the shorty?" Valen asks. Zeicai smiles "This is Levi, he is a ranger. He has been a great help. Levi, this is Valen, he is a rogue. And then Marcello is a Mage." He gestures to each accordingly. Levi nods curtly "Well, we need to keep going. We shouldn't be far from the Boss." He says and starts walking again. Valen snorts "What crawled up his ass and died?" He mutters as Zeicai, Rogue and Brynn follow suit. Valen looks at Marcello" So… Should we follow them?" Marcello nods "what other choice do we have? Neither of us is made for heavy combat." He says and follows after trotting to catch up. Valen brings his hand to his face groaning "Great. Just the people I wanted to travel with. "He grumbles and trudges behind the rest.

Just ahead of their vision the tunnel flares open into a large cavern where there are what appear to be many, many humanoid skeletons. There are webs with human bodies torn to pieces scattered across them, covering every part of the cavern. It looks sizable to contain a boss level creature; however there was not one in sight. The group advances slowly in further, not noticing a large creature descending from the ceiling behind them. It touches down and snaps several skulls and bones under its weight, alerting the party to its presence. They whirl around startled, and are surprised to see a spider the size of a two story house crouched in front of them.

Valen scampers back startled and Marcello looks horrified. Brynn and Rogue get their swords readied and Levi nocks an arrow stepping back slowly "Look you stupid Rogue, Valen or whatever… Be a Rogue and sneak behind the damn thing." He growls quietly. Valen glares but edges towards the outer area of the cavern crouched down. The large spider takes a few steps forward and with one foreleg sweeps out at the adventurers who scatter, hitting the ground. Brynn recovers quickly and charges in going under the spider and Rogue holds its attention once he clumsily regained himself. Levi looks for a weak spot to attack as Marcello readies a fire spell. Zeicai stays back as he isn't exactly the combat type and looks around for Valen but doesn't see hide or hair of him. _'He wouldn't have run off would he? Oh yes he would. Damn.' _ Just as that thought passes Zeicai's mind Valen drops on top of the spider stabbing into its abdomen to hold on. Levi launches an arrow at the joints in the arachnids' limbs to try and slow its movement. Brynn barely manages to slice the spiders' left second leg, her blade stopping before going completely through. She curses and attempts to dislodge her sword as the spider swings it leg, dislodging her and the sword, and sending her into the wall stunning her. Rogue rushes in and takes aim for where Brynn didn't finish and manages to break through on the uncut side. Levi gets two arrows into its left foreleg and halts its ability to move that leg or use it for support. Valen had made his way carefully to the spiders head however gets thrown off as the spider teeters and collapses to the side. It struggles to get up as Marcello finishes readying his spell "Get out of the way!" he shouts and rogue looks back seeing a sizable ball of flame about to head in his direction. Rogue grabs Valen and drags him out of the way as the fire blazes past them and scorches the spider, finishing it off.

Zeicai runs to Brynn casting a healing spell and bringing her out of her stunned state, he then goes to Valen and tends to his wounds from getting thrown and looks at the carcass. "So… what was it we needed to bring back as proof? Wasn't it the venom sac?" He looks at the others. Valen nods "Yeh, It's the venom sac we need. Now who is going to get it? I am not going near that thing." He shudders. Levi pulls out a canvas bag and his dagger walking over to the charred spider. He cuts into it and finds the sac and carefully removes it and places it in the bag. He ties it shut and puts it at his waist "There. We have what we need. Now, can we get out of this filthy place?" He asks. "There are enough hand holds we can climb out of the opening in the cave back where we freed those two" waves a hand at Marcello and Valen "I remember the way, so come on." Zeicai nods, eager to be back in an open area. "Yeh, whatever is quickest I agree with" he says. The others nod after a moment and Levi leads them back to fresh air where they begin their trek back to the city.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if i take awhile to update. I get busy sometimes but I will try and put one chapter out every week if i can. If not every other. Feedback is most welcome!.


End file.
